


I can still feel your arms

by bbbbrrenda (unitedstatesofzukka)



Series: Last Kiss [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brotherly Zuko/Aang, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sokka, Emotional Zukko, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Other, Platonic Katara/Zuko, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedstatesofzukka/pseuds/bbbbrrenda
Summary: Essentially, a story telling all about Zuko and Sokka's love and breakup. All work is inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Last Kiss" hehe. Please don't be mean, i'm trying my best here. Still not sure how the chapters are going to be told but some may include both points of view, some maybe just from one. Also not all chapters will be based off the show, some will be completely made up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Last Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799317
Kudos: 7





	I can still feel your arms

_ The beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms _

  
  
  
  


Boiling Rock was the tipping point. Fighting alongside you for once, it was like a dance. We were complementing each other. It felt like something, I just can’t put my finger on it. But that was the beginning, at least for me. I fought next to you for once. I fought for you. Even if you were fighting for someone else. Someone who is deserving and worthy of you. She was the better option. She could have made you happy in ways I never could. I blocked my sister’s attack, which was aimed at you. My heart nearly left my chest when I saw you disappear off the edge of the gondola. I grabbed your forearm without thinking. Could you feel my heartbeat, raging like a wildfire? My arms went numb but I held on for dear life, your life. Even now, I can still feel your hand holding onto me, as if asking me not to let go. I would never let go. I wonder if it’s my fault for not holding on with all of my strength. I wonder if I could have held us together, even when you couldn’t. This day seems so far away from us now. When did you know that I had started falling for you? Did you even know? I wonder everyday. 

  
  


\---

Could you feel my heartbeat? Wild like a stampede, running towards you. You blocked Azula’s attack, which was purposely aimed at me. The wobbling of the gondola distracted me, caused by the soldiers below who were trying to cut us out of the sky. It distracted me so much that I didn’t even notice when I started falling toward the ground. Just like I didn’t notice when I started falling for you.I remember you grabbing me, touching me. You held onto me so tight, like I might disappear in the instant. Sometimes, I think about this day so hard that I can feel the ghost of your hand on me, making me feel like I’m on fire, as if you were still here. I wonder, what would your touch feel like now? How would it feel to have you here, holding me, like you did that day?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think as this is my first attempt at writing something like this since my middle school wattpad days haha. Also please leave songs that i should try to write to, doesn't have to be Zukka. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, so we shall all find out together


End file.
